Orochimaru Childhood
by issyrocks1383
Summary: A childhood story of Orochimaru. Oh and the original title is "You Never Know Where You Will Find It" just to let you guys know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oritheme scrubbed the filthy tiles of the orphanage's only bathroom in silence. Dirt filled the edges of each tile like the dirty fingernails of a construction worker. She dipped the sponge into the bucket of soapy water before heading for the bathtub. "Pick it up, Oritheme, we haven't got all day here. The man will be in a few minutes, and I want this place spotless!" A knock is heard from the door. In the distance, she can heard the mistress ushering in the guest with much pleasure. She sighed. It had been five years, five she had spent living in this dump of a place. At the mere age of seven, Oritheme had been whisked away from her family in the up skirts of Thailand and abandoned at the orphanage. Since then, she had become the main maid of the place, scrubbing, cleaning and rubbing away at the building's past.

Before becoming an orphanage, it was originally a hospital of the elderly and ill. People from all over the region came for the finest treatment they could find all for free. The grandfather of the head mistress had been the founder of the hospital. He had believed that everyone even poor should be able to afford health care. Sadly, the government had thought differently and shut him down. But for the few months it had been open, the hospital had many splashes of liquid everywhere. What had always interested Oritheme was that every stain had a story. Maybe a child was born or maybe someone had just escaped death by a few centimeters. You never did know.

A bell rang, making her jump. "Children!!" yelled the headmistress, "A man has come to chose one of you to be his new daughter. Line up please." The running of children was heard throughout the two-story building. It was what happened every time a person came to adopt. All of the kids would go crazy, thinking this would be the day, the day they got to leave. But this visitor was particularly special. He was an American, a person from the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave, as they call themselves. Oritheme felt sorry for the children. The feeling of hope, the hope to belong was in each of their hearts, she knew it. And then when the person looked at you, looked into your eyes and saw the hope and then passed you by like a rotten piece of fruit. All but one of them would feel like that in a few minutes. As for her, she had given up hope a long time ago. It's not worth, she thought, to have that feeling and then be squashed. Not worth the world.

She walked to the end of the line in the lobby, and looked at the American with little interest. He had simple brown pants, a white shirt and a worn out brown jacket. Brown hair was combed to the back of his head and his hands were in his pockets. "This is Mr. Matthew Brown and he will chose one of you to take to the United States!" the mistress looked very perky. _Not a surprise,_ thought Oritheme, _she wants to get rid of us._ Matthew, which she figured was in his 20s, and then looked down the line of children. His eyes passed each one like nothing except one. Oritheme. She stared straight back. "That one." He said, pointing to her with a crooked finger,

She was furious_. How dare he point at me! Like he's at one of those supermarkets where you get to choose the fish you buy! _ "Alright children, back to work. And you" The mistress looked at Oritheme. "Go pack." Oritheme walked to her room, located in the back of the house and started to put all her belongings in a suitcase of hers. She glanced at each one as she did so. _Pants, shirt, pants, skirt, pants, more shirts, another shirt, pants, locket. _ She stopped at the locket. The only thing valuable that she owned. She had received as a birthday gift from her father. Her real father. Her mother had passed on that year due to cancer and he had wanted to give her something special. Even after she was whisked away, torn from him, she kept it. In it was a picture of her father smiling. Mesmerized for a couple more seconds, she put it on.

Oritheme then headed back to the lobby and entered the headmistress's office. "There you are, Matthew. Oritheme is all yours." She swallowed hard. _Why does she make it sound like my death sentence?_ Mr. Brown looked at her in awe. "Well, come on then, don't you want leave?" Oritheme paused, "A little." He chuckled, "Then let's go." As he pulled her rather forcefully into the car, she took one last look at the orphanage. He closed the door of the car. Memories ran though her head like mice running for cheese. When she arrived and the reason seemed like light years away from the present day. The car drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She had been staring out the window for quite a time before her new father managed to start a rather queer conversation. "So, Oritheme is your name, huh?" "Yes" her eyes obviously not there. "Tell me why were you there." Oritheme's face turned to face the side view mirror. "Pardon?" "Why were you placed in the orphanage?" _Placed? He makes me sound like something dumped into an area. _"Well, my birth father…he did many experiments that the government disapproved of. So one day, they took me away from him, as a punishment. I never heard from my father again." A short pause. "What did he look like?" Matthew made a sharp turn to the right as he spoke with a heavy heart. Oritheme remembered.

He had smelled like faint cologne and always had a smile on his face. His eyes were like small slits in his face, his nose a simple lump attached and his line of a mouth. The strong body of his was always warm and welcoming to her. His arms open to any problems she faced in life though she hardly ever went to them for guidance. "Oritheme?" She jumped, "Umm, he had small brown eyes and black hair." Matthew sighed as he looked for a parking spot near the hotel. _This girl isn't very descriptive, is she? Well, at least she is quiet_. "Come, Oritheme." Matthew's gentle voice soothed her a little bit as she got out of the car. Walking from the lobby and down the hallway to the room, he talked to her eagerly. "Well, you might as well know a little bit about me as well. I am an accountant for a minor company, own an apartment in New York and I'm engaged to a lovely friend of mine."

Matthew then opened the door to 127 and Oritheme looked in. The first thing she noticed was that the room was very disorganized and hardly looked like a place a teenager might enjoy. "Forgive me if the place is sloppy. I haven't had a chance to finish cleaning." Oritheme smiled. _Finally, something I can do._ "Can I clean?" she asked. He looked at her in surprise. "You like to clean?" "Yes, very much." His eyes popped. "No, no, you must not clean. I would feel very guilty if you did. Enjoy your free time for now." She laid down on the bed in boredom. _Wow, am I so low as to love to clean after people?_ "Can I walk around town?" she asked, deciding to fight back the longing to help him clean. "Sure, but try to come back in an hour. You know your way around, right?" "Yes," Truth be told, she had no idea how to get back, but knew how to ask people for directions.

Walking out the door of the hotel, she checked the sign. Motel. _Well, that's great. Only a thousand other motels in the area. _Oritheme then heads for the marketplace. _One of the best places to get a gift for Matthew. Perhaps a new wallet would be nice_. As she browsed through the wallets, one caught her eyes. A little Japanese one, with bright red cloth and golden embroidery. _Maybe he can give it to his fiancé_. Taking out a small miniature version of the same thing, Oritheme buys it. After a few glances at the other wonders in the market, she left. The streets were deserted, and looking at the sun, she guessed it was almost an hour that she had spent at the market.

Looking for someone that looked native to the area, Oritheme spotted a boy her age sitting quietly on the grass. She approached him. "Hello." The boy looked up at her. She gasped. His eyes were very snake-like, his body appeared weak, his hair flat and skin pale. _Maybe he's ill or something. _ "How are you?" he asked, looking at her as if she was heaven itself. "If you don't mind," she started, trying to sound polite, "I need to get to the nearest motel." "I'll take you there if you like," though the boy looked at her strangely. "Alright."

They walked down the road in silence for several minutes before bothering to talk to each other. "My name's Orochimaru," he said rather quietly. "What's yours?" "Oritheme." "Oh, are you from around here?" "Not really. You?" "Born and raised here." She giggled. "What?" Orochimaru asked. "You make it sound so funny!" She was starting to laugh now. Once she stopped, they were in front of the motel. Orochimaru looked at her face and frowned. Raising his hand, he wiped something off of it. "What…" "You had something on your face." "Oh," she whispered, feeling rather shocked at the fact that someone touched her face. "Well, thank you for taking me back, I-" Oritheme suddenly put her hand to her neck. _Where is it? My locket! It's not on me! _

"Something wrong?" Orochimaru asked. "I dropped my locket! I have to go back!" With that, she ran off, Orochimaru right behind. He was saying many things like "Wait!" "Where are you going?" But Oritheme never answered. _Must find locket. Must find it! Oh, where could it be, where, where ,where?_ Finally coming back to the place where she met him, there it was. Sitting in the grass, waiting. She grabbed it, and bent down quietly over it. Footsteps soon followed her arrival. "Oritheme!" Orochimaru's face came over her head. "What's wrong?" Then she sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed, thinking of her father, of the old days and the day she was taken. She closed her eyes and her body trembled in fear, angry and hurt. When she opened them, she was laying in Orochimaru's lap, and he was stroking her hair quietly, staring into her eyes. She stayed in that position for several moments. A strange feeling came over her. A feeling like no other she had felt. Then her senses kicked in.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to do that, it's all my fault. I'm sorry. Thank you, I will find my way back, ok? Yes, yes, I will, thank you. Bye!" She fled, out of fear of the feeling. By the time Oritheme arrived back to the motel, two hours had passed since she left. Matthew opened the door and then started to open his mouth but stopped, seeing her tear-stained eyes. After washing up, Oritheme curled up in the bed and ten minutes later felt a weight sit on it as well. "Oritheme?" Matthew carefully pulled the hair from her eyes. She shut them tight. She knew that voice. The voice of someone trying to figure out what bugging you. _Good grief, here we go!_ "Is there something you want to talk about?" "No." She said, all too quickly. "Fine," he said quietly and then he bent over and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." "You too, Matthew." A few more minutes passed. "Oritheme?" "Yes?" "Call me father." Oritheme repositioned herself in the bed before going back to sleep. _So this is it. The thing I've been waiting for a long time. The start of a new life. And what a new life it will be. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing she felt was the covers being pulled off of her skin, second, the cold. "Raise and shine, Oritheme!" She opened her eyes to see a perky Matthew…or now Father smiling at her. _Clearly he's a morning person. _"Come on, up and at 'em. Don't want to be a slug now, do we?" She got out of bed, and almost fell flat on her face. _So not a morning person, she thought._ "If you want to get all the good things fresh in the morning, you better hurry up, dear." _Dear? Oh, dear me, he's calling me dear?_ "Wait," she stopped heading for the bathroom, "Fresh? Morning? Things?" "We're going to the market, of course!" "Why?" she asked, as if it was one of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard. Matthew sighed. "You have no spirit, do you? Well, this all is normal territory so maybe that's why. To explore, go on an adventure, that's why!" "Adventure?" Oritheme looked at him funny. "A marketplace a place for an adventure?" _Oh, man! I got suck with a perky guy! _ "Cheer up, Oritheme! It'll be fun." _Yeah sure, fun. With a guy that supposes to be my father jumping up and down like a maniac. It'll be loads of fun._

Once she got all dressed, they headed for the market she had been in the other day. It was much different in the morning and sold food in plenty of stands. Matthew chose one that served little pastries as the one to eat breakfast at. As she nibbled quietly compared to her father's eating greedily, she looked around. The whole marketplace was filled with people shopping, looking, eating and others just walking. Then something familiar caught her eyes in the distance. Oritheme squinted hard, trying to make it out. _Oh no! It's Orochimaru! _And sure enough, the snake-eyed boy came out from behind a woman and was heading straight for her. "I had to go…somewhere. Met you back in the hotel later." She dropped the pastry and took off running. _Please don't follow, please! _She looked in the back of her and yet again she saw him, this time, however, running after her. _Drat! Got to lose him…but how? _Oritheme continued to run even faster out of the market area. She thought. _I can't keep this up for much longer. Oh come on, Orochimaru, get tired and stop._

"Oritheme!" She heard him pant out her name, "Stop!" But she refused. _Think, girl, think. _By this time, they were running in the park where they had met the other day. Just as she thought she would give up, she ended up tripping on a rock and lying in the grass. Oritheme groan. Her side had received the hit and it hurt. Orochimaru came running to her, panting like a dog. "You…ok?" "What do you want?" He frowned slightly, "I just wanted to say hello." Noting that he sounded hurt, she felt sorry for saying that. "Sorry I sounded so rude. I was just surprised and shocked seeing you there." She tried to get up but failed, her side stinging sharply. "That wouldn't help. Lay down and let me help." Oritheme paused, "You know what to do?" Not answering, Orochimaru took a couple herbs out of his pocket and rubbed them rapidly in between his hands. The result, a greenish paste, was gently put in the side of her arm and leg that had taken the impact.

She twitched as soon as it went on. "It…burns." "I know. It will go away after the first couple minutes, so don't worry." She smiled a little, "Are you going to become a doctor when you grew up?" "Maybe," He said rather sheepishly. They said nothing for several minutes. "I think I should be getting back to my father. He might be getting worried. With that, she got up. Successfully, this time. "You have a father?" Orochimaru sounded alarmed. "Well, sort of. He has very recently become my foster father. Don't worry, he doesn't bite." "How do you know?" She laughed, "To be honest, I don't. But he's nice, I assure you." He continued to frown but started walking with her to the hotel. By the time they arrived, it was almost lunchtime and Matthew was surprised to see Orochimaru. "Is this your boyfriend or something?" "No!" Oritheme blushed, "He's…umm…a friend of mine." "Well, then nice to met you…" "Orochimaru," he replied timidly. "Well, then. Let's go to lunch together." Her jaw fell. "Lunch?" _You have got to be kidding me! We are going to go to lunch together and look like crazy people. Oh no way is this happening! _

"Yes, lunch. Surely, Orochimaru wouldn't mind, would you?" Matthew looked at him in question. "Well, there you go!" He said after Orochimaru hadn't answered, "Let's go!" He started down the hall and waited as the children dragged themselves to him. _Jesus, what is with kids these days? They have no sense of adventure, the poor things. _Meanwhile, Orochimaru was thinking nervously about what they were going to do. _Well since _

_I'm stuck here, I should maybe start worrying about where to eat. I hope he knows some good joints. _But apparently he didn't and then asked him where to get a good bite to eat. "Ummm, what about…" Orochimaru thinks for a moment. "I know this place called Kasho. It's right down the street. I'll show you." And so they headed for the place they never heard of to see what was on the menu. Oritheme continued to think about the horror. _Oh wonderful. Now we are going to some dump of a place to eat. Could this day get worse? _Little did she know that it had just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Feeling

Up ahead was a grand looking building with many neon signs flashing. The Kasho it read. "Well, here it is. I hope your dad's paying." Orochimaru commented as he opened the door to the restaurant. But Oritheme was to busy staring at the interior in wonder. Red streamers decorated the ceiling and people crowded the tables. "How do we know we are going to get a good seat?" Orochimaru laughed. "That's the great thing about this place. You don't. The food is so good people from miles around come to eat here." Matthew looked surprised. "Really? Does that mean that it is going to cost more?" Orochimaru paused resisting the wanting to raise an eyebrow, "Not really."

Before the conversation could continue, a waiter came up to them. "How may I help you?" He asked. "We would like a table for three." Matthew said as politely as he could. The waiter smiled, knowing he must be a tourist. "Right this way, sir." As they walked past all of the other people enjoying their food, the waiter tried to start a discussion. "So are you here as a family?" Oritheme winced, "No, actually." "Really?" The waiter raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But you look so alike." Matthew smirked, finding this very amusing. "No, you were sadly mistaken. I don't know where she gets it. Not me though." The waiter laughed and handed each of them menus. _Wonderful! He's already making people laugh._

Sitting in the wooden old fashion seat, Oritheme looked at the menu in question. _Soup, sides, noodles, pork, specials, what should I get? Maybe something not too messy. Don't want to look strange in front of Orochimaru. _"So what can I get you?" She jumped and realized that the waiter was back. "You are fast." The waiter smiled, showing all of his rather yellowish teeth. "That's what I'm here for." _To be fast? Gees, he should just go to a track or something. _"I'll have a small bowl of wonton soup." Orochimaru told the waiter. "Ummm, I'll have…" Matthew looked at the menu with a queer expression on his face. "The…special, ya, that's it." Oritheme tried not to laugh. _I bet he couldn't read the name of the one he wanted. And he doesn't even know what the special is. This should be interesting. _"I will have just a side salad." "Any meat?" "Chicken's fine." The waiter left.

An awkward silence came over the table. Orochimaru cleared his throat, "So I'm guessing you are an…American." Heads turned at the sound of the name. Matthew nodded, not noticing looks he was getting from across tables. "You know I never did ask about you, Orochimaru. Where do you live?" He squirmed a bit before responding. "Well…I…that woman I was with in the market was my guardian. I was abandoned as a child because of my appearance and I've been in her family ever since." "Won't she be worried about you?" Oritheme questioned, though inside she had a feeling he was lying. "No, she never worries." He said flatly. "Your salad, miss." The waiter pushed a small plate of lettuce and five dressings in her face. A bowl was given to Orochimaru and a pig's head to Matthew. _Oh how I was I had a camera! His face is priceless! _

The three ate in silence, stealing glances at each other when possible. When they received the bill, Matthew finally spoke. "Wow, this place is cheap." Leaving a check and tip, he walked them out. "You best go now don't you think?" He asked Orochimaru. "Actually…I was wondering if I could show Oritheme something." He stared at the ground, finding it much more interesting than Matthew's face. "Very well then. You have one hour." _Not good not good at all. No no no!! _Quietly Orochimaru lead her to the park where they met. "Look." She watched the evening sunset in wonder. "It's beautiful." She whispered, as the reds, oranges, golds and faint purples mixed together. _Not as beautiful as you, _thought Orochimaru.

Deciding to get his feelings over with, his hands cupped her face and pulled her close to him. Oritheme froze, shaking nervously as she tried to figure out what he was trying to do. And then…their lips touched. It was an explosion of feelings. It lasted about ten seconds before Oritheme pulled out and took off running once again. This time she looked back three times but saw no one coming after her.

Author's Note: Awwww, first kiss! Now that's what I call cute, especially for Orochimaru. Thanks for the review, AngelBornOfHell!


	5. Chapter 5

The Talk

The Talk

The door slammed shut as Oritheme charged into the room. Matthew frowned, looking up from his laptop. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." _What am I going to do? We are going to leave for America soon! _"Father?" She asked, hating calling him that name for it didn't feel like he deserved it. "Yes?" "When are we leaving for America?" "Umm, two days, why?" _Two days? What if he finds me? _"No reason," Oritheme sat on the bed and put on an innocent face. Unfortunately, Matthew didn't buy it. "I know," he said, completely misunderstanding her, "you have been born and raised here in town and I know how hard it must be for you to leave it on such short notice."

"Ma – Father?" "Yes, dear?" _If he calls me that one more time… _"Why did you adopt me?" Turning around to turn his back to the laptop, Matthew studied his new – found daughter. "Why? Do you think you are not worth it or something?" Oritheme glared at him, "No, my ego is fine, thank you very much," she snapped angrily, ticked off by the fact that her guardian would think of her as that weak. "I didn't mean why did you chose me, I meant why did you need to adopt someone in general." Oritheme empathized on general. "Not needed, wanted. Well, see, my fiancé and I want to start a family together but she can't give birth to a child…so we decided to adopt." Blinking quickly, she considered what he said. That would make sense. A young married couple wanting a family quick and not adopting a baby to save them from all the trouble. Lazy Americans.

Matthew must have notice a hint of disgust in her face, for he suddenly looked alarmed. "Are you alright, you look a little on the sick side." "Not really." Now there was full panic quickly filling his caring eyes. "Do you…well…what can I do?" Oritheme raised one eyebrow. _I guess it's worth it having a young parent. Usually they'd be all like trying to hug you or cuddle or at least not even ask what they could do. It's feels good having a choice. _"Just ignore me. I want some quiet time, if you don't mind." "Sure, if it helps," and sure enough, Matthew continued to stare at the computer screen. After about at least a thousand clicks later, Oritheme was not only feeling much better, though she was still a little freaked that she had had her first kiss with some dude Orochimaru, but she was also curious about what on Earth had keep Matthew so occupied for an hour and half.

"What are you looking at?" "Just some houses." _Wow,_ she thought, _he didn't even flinch after that long in silence. I would. _"You need a place?" "After the wedding, we plan to move out of my flat, yes." _Wedding? Wedding? Oh no, I can picture it now, me in some messed up pink flower girl dress, leading some ugly girl up the aisle. _Only then did it occur to her that she didn't know a single thing about her…new…mother, yuck. Biting her lip, she debated in her mind whether or not to ask Matthew about her. _He might be homesick and the last thing I need is a crying Matthew. Is he really that emotional? Well, that depends on how much he cares for her. Her? Wow, I don't even know her name. Just ask him. No, no, no he will cry. Ask, he won't mind. No, don't, he must really love her to get her a child. Argh, I just made it sound like I'm some rare jewel! I bet Matthew would agree with that, just to be loving. Oh I hate when they do that! No, he won't be that emotional, he'll make it sound romantic. And what if he doesn't? Umm, just go to the bathroom or something. Go, girl, ask him already! _

While Oritheme was having an internal battle with herself, her father was trying to figure out what was bothering her. _Maybe it has to do with that Orochimaru kid. He must be her boyfriend and she probably just broke up with him. No, she sounded pretty confident when she said he wasn't her boyfriend. Yelled actually. Nope, Orochimaru is definitely her boyfriend. I mean, look at the way he was gazing at Oritheme during dinner. I'm surprised he didn't drool. I wonder if she doesn't notice. What on Earth do you think? The girl can't be that naïve. Or can she? _"How's your fiancé like?" Shaking his head out of his theories, he frowned. "You can call her Mother. Her actually name is Claire. She had shoulder length light brown red hair with natural highlights that always smells of vanilla and lovely warm blue eyes that sparkle against the sun's light at a certain angle. I even memorized the angle just to see them twinkle. It looks so beautiful, I…"

Blinking two times, he seemed to notice that he had gone too far and look up at Oritheme's face, expecting to see disgust in it. Instead, she was smirking friendly at his expression. _Aww, that was sweet. I just hope this Claire is as wonderful as he says. _"Why are you looking at me like that?" Matthew stared at the girl, bewildered. Oritheme just laugh at his helplessness eyes looking guiltily as though caught in the act of wrongdoing. "Oh no reason," she replied for the second time that day, pasting on an innocent smile that soon turned into a down right nasty grin from ear to ear. "Don't do that, you look like a robber who just finally managed to unlock a complicated lock." Matthew joked playfully, trying to recover from his embarrassment. Oritheme wasn't going to let him go that easily. "Wonder how you know how that looks."

"Just movies," he answered all too quickly, and his cheeks were now flushed, which was kind of awkward considered that he was 20. "Sure," the girl murmured sarcastically, "so just how many unbearable mystery movies have you seen?" "A lot." "Yes, a lot for an accountant. Aren't geek movies more your style? Like Napoleon Dynamite, maybe?" "Oritheme…" Matthew started in that classic parent tone. _You know, like in some old family sitcom where the father goes 'Now Julia, you must be nice,' after she's kicked one of the guests in the leg. Hard_. Now she was frowning. _Why is it that he enjoys making me feel like a two year old? Probably because he wanted authority over the conversation. Well, I'll teach him tomorrow. Right now, I'm exhausted. _"Night, then." Not even bothering to see his reaction, she pulled up the blanket up to her chin and shut her eyes tightly. _Maybe I should wash my mouth or something. No, no, no, don't think about that. But I do wonder. Do people use mouthwash after they kiss? Or before?_


	6. Chapter 6

Locked in PrisonLocked in Prison

Feeling a pair of hands shaking her side, Oritheme groaned and picked up the pillow next to her, throwing it in the torturer's direction. "Oritheme! That wasn't necessary." Matthew's now annoying little perky morning voice ran through her half asleep head like a bullhorn. "Yes it was," she mumbled, managing to sit up before falling backward and starting to head back into slumber. And if it weren't for Matthew, she probably would have. But instead, her "loving" father gingerly placed his head next to hers before unexpectedly shouting in her ear to get up. Almost immediately, Oritheme jumped off the bed like being electrocuted. "Now that's what I call unnecessary!" "No, if I hadn't done that, you would be sleeping until noon." Though, it was true, Oritheme could care less. Her stomach rumbled, yelling at her guardian to feed her. "Breakfast is on the stove."

Oritheme had to feel her way to the kitchen after brushing her teeth for one of her eyes was still peacefully stuck close and she badly wanted to keep it that way. Looking down at the stove, she glanced at her food. Soggy eggs and bacon with buttered toast. Typical for an American. "What?" Glancing at Matthew, Oritheme realized that her face must have a bad expression on it or something. _Well, who would blame me? With this…stuff in my face. _"Oh nothing," she mumbled, grabbing the toast and pushing the pan away from her nose. "So," her father walked up to her, taking a piece of bacon from the stove, "where do you want to go today?" "Huh?" She turned red with embarrassment after remembering what happened last time she was out. "Umm, actually I was thinking of just hanging around the hotel." Matthew frowned, eying her suspiciously. _She's hiding something. Her boyfriend, maybe? Hmmm… _"Why? Isn't it kind of boring?" She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, "No it's not. No, really!" Her father still looked skeptical. "Come on, I wouldn't torture myself by staying here, would I? Come on, please!" "If you insist…then I guess I could leave you here." He glanced down at Oritheme's eager face.

_Man, this girl really is something._ "Fine," he muttered in defeat while Oritheme punched the air in victory. _Go me, go me, It's my birthday, it's my birthday! _ "I promise I won't do anything illegal and I'll cook you dinner. Unless you want to eat out on your own or something…" Putting her hands behind her back, she crossed her fingers. "No, I'll eat out, for my sake. I don't want to die, thank you very much." Grabbing his car keys off the kitchen table, he ran out the door to avoid her angry retort. "Argh!!" _Why did I have to get stuck with the witty American? I mean come on, an old fart would have been fine but noooo, I had to get the young one, oh why! _Sighing, she threw herself on the couch and lay there staring at the ceiling for several minutes. _Oh my gosh, how pathetic am I? I might as well just lock myself in some prison and call it a day. _And so that's how it went on for most of the day, laying on her back, doing nothing. She would have called room service or something to get some form of entertainment but she feared it would cost a lot of money on Matthew's part. Eventually, her mind wondered back to Orochimaru. _Weird. His face seems so vaguely familiar, wonder who he reminds me of. _

Meanwhile Matthew walked around self – consciously in the outdoors market. After all, he knew how annoying tourists could be from the many that came to New York City coming to see the Statue of Liberty or all the museums that they could visit since there was probably more than ten in the area. There was one certain native – looking man that look just about ready to sock him. He was definitely of Asian descent since his eyes were slits, and come to think of it, he looked a little like Orochimaru. Strong, by the look of his biceps, not like body builders, not that extreme but the guy could break some bones. _More like my bones. Oh no, he's walking in this direction! _ The stranger not only did that, but he approached the nervous accountant with a scowl. "Matthew Brown." Not even a question, just a flat statement. _Great, some guy in another country know my name. I'm not even famous. Or am I? _ "Yes?" He breathed out quietly. "There is something I must discuss with you." The man then lifted his head, becoming face to face with Matthew. The new – found father turned pale. The pair of eyes that started back at him were full with passion, love and…anger. _What do I have to do with this?_

So this is how Matthew ended up taking the complete alien to his hotel room. Well, it wasn't his idea; the man had suggested it. Which made him feel weird and worthless since it was after all _his_ room; I mean he had a right to lock the dude out, right? _The last thing you are suppose to do, let a creep know where you live. _But at the same time, he was kind of worried about Oritheme. This guy look like a gangster type of guy that would a lot of connections. Ok, there was no proof that the man was dangerous at all but he was…well paranoid. Who knows? Maybe one of those movies could be happening right now, in the middle of his life. Yeah, talk about paranoid. Walking as normally as he could under pressure, Matthew gestured his guest to enter and closing the door behind him. Since it was in the evening, the lights had apparently been turned off and Oritheme was sitting on the couch, staring at the stranger in shock. And that's when she screamed.


	7. Author's Note

A/N - I'm afraid this story is on…the back burner so to speak. I apologize if some of you were expecting a new chapter but this story is so old to my mind, I'm not sure if I can continue it successfully. For now, it will be listed as complete.


End file.
